Anomaly
This is the third episode of The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown. Story The group arrives at the docks. “Search these ships for Øyvind’s contacts,” Lars states, “They could be anywhere.” Nick and Pidge walked over to search for Øyvind’s contacts. “Hey Pidge,” Nick states. “Yeah, Nick?” Pidge asks. “The night sky just looks so beautiful,” Nick answers. “Yeah, it does. There’s so many stars I just can’t count them,” Pidge replies. “I think I can even see Kerberos from here,” Nick states. Pidge then freezes. “Pidge, are you alright?” Nick asks, “Is it something I said?” Pidge then experiences a flashback. Several years ago. Pidge runs downstairs, excited to see the live feeds from the Kerberos mission. “Looks like you came down here to see live footage from the mission to Kerberos,” Colleen states. “Yeah mom,” Pidge replies, “I have to see it. I want to see my dad and Matthew.” Pidge then takes a seat next to her mom as they watched the Kerberos mission footage. But then, they saw something shocking. “This is Mitchell Abbott, with the latest news report from the Kerberos mission. The shuttle crashed on Kerberos, apparently due to pilot error. All three people on board were killed. This includes high ranking Galaxy Garrison members Samuel Holt, Matthew Holt, and Takashi Shirogane. A craft will be sent to carry their bodies back to Earth sometime in the next six hours,” Mitchell states. Pidge then hugs her mother while crying. “I know that this is hard on you, I’ll miss them too, Katie,” Colleen states. Present Day “Pidge, are you alright?” Nick asks. “Yes, I’m fine. Kerberos just brings back bad memories,” Pidge answers. “What bad memories?” Nick asks. “Several years ago, my brother and father went to Kerberos as part of a mission. Their ship crashed. The Galaxy Garrison had them declared dead and blamed the crash on pilot error. I knew that they were alive. So, I snuck into the Garrison’s base and tried to find any information I could gather about my brother and father. I was caught and banned from all Garrison owned property for life. But, I couldn’t end my search there. I decided to disguise myself as a boy named ‘Pidge Gunderson’ and join the Garrison once again, in the hopes of finding my brother and father,” Pidge answers. “That’s upsetting Pidge. It’s like my brother Mark, who went missing while fighting in Afghanistan. They declared him dead, but I knew he was alive. Eventually, they found out that he was captured as a prisoner of war, and they traded a wanted terrorist in exchange for my brother,” Nick replies. “Yeah, we have a lot in common,” Pidge states. “Yeah we do,” Nick replies. Ryan walks up to them. “Come over here lovebirds,” Ryan states, “I think I found the right boat.” Ryan then walks Pidge and Nick over to the boat. “There’s three people inside who know about what Øyvind is planning,” Robbie states. Lars then breaks down the door. “What are you doing here?” Johnny asks. “We’re here to find information about Øyvind,” Lars answers. “I don’t think that we’ll tell you anything,” Lisa replies. “Tell us now!” Nick shouts. “Why should we tell you?” Mark asks. “Because, we’re trying to stop him,” Ryan answers. “You’ll never stop him!” Lisa shouts. “Don’t do it Lisa,” Johnny states. Lisa then attacks Lars and Ryan. “Øyvind is much too powerful. He will get what he wants,” Lisa states. “What does he want? Answer me!” Lars shouts. “He wants your friend, Pidge,” Lisa states. Lisa then grabs a knife and holds it right above Lars’ chest. “I warned you, Lisa,” Mark replies. “You will die Lars. Øyvind especially wants you dead,” Lisa replies. Suddenly, a woman enters the room. “Stop right there, bitch!” Cassandra shouts. “It’s Cassandra!” Lisa shouts back. Cassandra then shoves Lisa to the ground. “You will never stop Øyvind!” Lisa shouts. A gunshot is then heard. Blood starts pouring out of Lisa’s chest as she collapses to the floor dead. Everyone looks over to see that Pidge was the one who fired the gun. “You killed her?” Flake asks. “Yeah, I did,” Pidge answers, “I had to to save my friends.” “How did you find me, Cassie?” Lars asks. “I knew you would come to find Lisa at this boat. You always wanted to stop Øyvind at any cost,” Cassie answers. “You always knew a way to find me,” Lars replies. “I’ll tell you what I know. He’s planning something, and he needs all five Paladins of Voltron in order to do it. Pidge is one of them,” Johnny states. “Where are the other four?” Ryan asks. “Two of them are on their way here,” Mark replies. Suddenly, Keith and Shiro entered the boat. “Keith! Shiro!” Pidge shouts. “Pidge, we’re so glad to find you. You’re the last thing Øyvind needs for his plan. You are not safe,” Shiro states. “Where are Lance and Hunk?” Pidge asks. “Øyvind captured them and is holding them in a prison right outside Milwaukee,” Keith answers. “Looks like we’re going on a road trip to save the other two Paladins,” Ryan states. “You got that right,” Lars replies. “Let’s pack up at the junkyard,” Nick states. We need to have everything we need for a prison breakout.” “That sounds like a good idea. Let’s go,” Shiro replies, “Lance and Hunk need to be rescued. We can’t form Voltron without them.” The group then exits the house boat. “There’s something I’ve been needing to tell you, Robbie,” Flake states. “What is it, Flake?” Robbie asks. “Robbie, I’m gay,” Flake answers. “That doesn’t matter to me. You’re still my friend, regardless of your sexuality,” Robbie replies. Back at Dr. Masters’ house, Casey and Melanie walk upstairs where they find Dr. Masters’ corpse. “We will find whoever did this to our father,” Casey replies. Cast *Nick Wilson *Robbie Starn *Sebastian Flake *Bradley Masters (Corpse) *Casey Masters *Melanie Masters *Ryan Bates *Lars Halvorsen *Cassandra Langhus *Johnny *Mark *Lisa *Katie Holt *Takashi Shirogane *Keith Kogane Deaths *Lisa Trivia *First appearance of Cassandra Langhus. *First appearance of Johnny. *First appearance of Mark. *First appearance of Takashi Shirogane. *First appearance of Keith Kogane. *First (and last) appearance of Lisa. *Last appearance of Bradley Masters. (Corpse)